Why don't you kiss her?
by MakaXSoraXGirl
Summary: No solo es amor de hermanos, tambien es amor RinxLen


**Ni Vocaloid ni la cancion me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores. (La cancion es de Jesse McCartney, Vocaloid no tengo idea)**

Why don't you kiss her

Len quería a su hermana Rin, pero no como una simplemente una hermana, era un sentimiento mas profundo, era amor. Podía estar seguro de eso porque le daba celos que saliera con Kaito a cualquier lado, aunque estos no eran novios, solo salían, pero aun así al pobre rubio le daba sus celos. Además sentía unas ganas de decirle lo que siente a su hermana, pero a pesar de todo esto no se sentía correspondido, ni siquiera se atrevía a dar señales de que la amaba en secreto, le asusta que la trate mal.

-¡Len!

Rin lo llamaba para captar su atención, estaban en el cuarto de Len, sentados componiendo una canción nueva. Len estaba muy sometido en sus pensamientos hasta que su hermana lo llamo.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Concéntrate!, tenemos una canción por terminar

-Ahh… lo siento

El rubio volvió su vista a su cuaderno, el cual no había escrito nada de la canción, ya que estaba muy desconcentrado. De repente el celular de Rin sonó

-¿Diga? ¡Ohh Kaito!

Esto hizo que Len se pusiera celoso como de costumbre, Rin pudo ver el rostro de enfado de su hermano y al saber como estaba optó por salir del cuarto y poder hablar tranquila, para que no haya problemas después. Len estaba harto de que estuviera pensando todo el día sobre Kaito_. "Kaito esto…, Kaito esto otro… ¿Qué tiene tanto Kaito que yo no tengo?"_ pensó el pequeño celosillo. Incluso al ver el cuaderno de Rin, tampoco había escrito nada, solo había dibujos y corazones con las siglas R+K en los alrededores. Eso ya era la gota que derramo el vaso. Pero aun así no podía hacer nada, ni menos decir lo que siente porque no eran correspondidos según él. Rin por fin volvió y se fijo que Len estaba viendo su cuaderno, el rubio al ver que regresó la miro un poco molesto.

-Claro, hay que terminar una canción ¿y tú? No haces nada

-Bueno tú tampoco haces nada

-Pero no me puedes andar diciendo que tenemos que terminarla cuando no llevamos nada

Rin lo miro muy molesta

-¡¿Porque te pones tan idiota cada vez que hablo con Kaito?!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto! Si estoy con él, me retas. Si me llama, me retas. ¡¡Me tienes harta!!

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de salir del cuarto. Len quedo impactado con lo que había dicho su hermana, tenia razón, siempre termina peleándose con ella cada vez que se trata de Kaito y todo debido a sus celos. _"Esto no puede continuar así"_ pensó el muchacho, y decidido fue al cuarto de su hermana a confesarle porque actuaba de esa manera.

**Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**

Len llego a la puerta de su hermana, estaba media abierta y pudo oir que estaba llorando, el chico rubio se sentia culpable, era lo que menos queria: hacer a su hermana llorar. Entró al cuarto silenciosamente sin que su hermana pudiera notarlo, su hermana estaba sentada en su cama llorando, se acercó a ella.

-Rin.

-Dejame...

-Lo siento, me comporte como un estupido, ¿me perdonas?

A Len no se le da mucho las disculpas, solo cuando son en verdad, por lo cual Rin lo miro creyendo lo que decia.

-Te perdono

-Gracias hermana

Luego de eso se sentaron en la cama y hubo un silencio que permanecia por varios minutos, era un silencio incomodo. Rin, aunque ya le haya perdonado, despues de la disculpa desvio la vista y no volvio a mirarlo. Len por su parte miraba otro lado por un tiempo corto y despues se dedico a observarla por completo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos volvieron a su mente.

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

-¿Len?

-Amm.. ¿si?- un sonrojo le llego al ver que su hermana la miro de repente.

-¿Por que te pones asi cada ves que se trata de Kaito?

-Amm...

**Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go**

**  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close**

Len tenia ganas de confesarle el motivo de que se ponga así, pero aun asi le daba miedo, por lo que intento pensar en una mentirilla para no decirle aun la verdad

-Pienso...que Kaito no es para ti, que deberias buscar a otra persona.

-¿Estas preocupado?

-Si... yo creo que el te podria hacer daño

-Len, eso es muy tierno de tu parte, pero debes entender que me gusta, y ademas somos amigos entre el y yo

-Pero no me parece el adecuado.

-Si el no lo es ¿quien es entonces?- el chico no pudo contestar y Rin suspiró mirando otro lado, el muchacho la quedo mirando seriamente.

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

**-**Bueno, sera mejor que olvidemos esto y empezemos esa cancion y la terminemos pronto Miku nos regañara por ser tan flojos- decia Rin levantandose y iendo camino a la puerta a salir y continuar con su deber.

-Espera...- Len se levanta rapido y la abraza por detras.

**What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself**

**-¡**L-Len! ¿Que pasa?- ella se voltea a mirar a su hermano, que la miraba muy seriamente

-Te voy a decir la verdad- se acercaba a su hermana un poco inseguro por lo que iba a decir, y esta a la ves que se acercaba Len, se alejaba con miedo.

-¿D-de que hablas Len? Me estas asustando- se aleja mas, Len la acorrala hasta la pared para que no se moviera.

-De... porque me comporto de esa manera... Yo...

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...**

Hubo otro silencio pero más corto que el anterior, Rin estaba todavia asustada de su hermano pero intento tranquilizarse a si misma y a el con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Len, yo ya lo entendí, estas preocupado, no tienes que...- fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios que la dejo muy sorprendida, era intenso, romantico, suave y lento. Rin no entendia que estaba haciendo Len, pero de algun extraño motivo no se quizo mover. Al finalizar el beso Len la miro a los ojos.

-Te amo Rin... no como una hermana simplemente, si no como algo más, no sé cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía pero se que es cierto, si no no haria esto...- las palabras del muchacho la dejo muy sorprendida, Len sabia que iba a quedar asi, era ovio para el. –Bueno, olvida lo que dije, total no me corresponde, sigamos con lo de la cancion y...- Rin lo tomo de la polera y tambien le da un beso en los labios, el cual ahora deja a un sorprendido. Esta ves este beso fue correspondido por ambos, se abrazaban, se tomaban de las manos y se ponia mas intenso en cada segundo. Al finalizar el beso, Rin lo mira con una sonrisa.

-A si que si no es Kaito eres tu supongo- rie un poco

-Pero... ¿que acaso no te gusta el?

-Si pero... no le gusto... Siempre me habla que le gusta otra persona sabiendo que me gusta el. Tu eres mejor que el, y la verdad esque tambien pensaba como tu, me atraias un monton asi como mi chico ideal pero pense que no era correspondido al ser hermanos, y... con saber que me quieres pienso que podemos ser felices juntos.

-Rin... –le sonrie y la abraza muy feliz de sus palabras. Rin despues lo mira denuevo y lo besa confirmandole que lo ama de verdad...

_**FIN**_


End file.
